Nothing to do on a rainy day
by Chibimax
Summary: The full moon is up and it's raining outside. When Numbuh Five has been reading a article about ear rubbing, she and Numbuh Three test this theorie out on Numbuh Four. One shot. Warning! Werewolf Wally!


Nothing to do on a rainy day

It has been three days since the members of Sector V had a mission and every member of Sector V started to get bored. The full moon was up, shining over the tree house of Sector V, letting Numbuh Four also known as Wally Beatles, be transformed into his werewolf form. Normally on bored days like these, the team would go outside and walk around in the woods with Wally or walk the dog out like they joke. But, because of the rain, the team was trapped inside the tree house, obligatory to die in boredom.

Abigail Lincoln also known as Numbuh Five from Sector V sighed as she looked out of the window of the tree house, before grabbing one of her magazines and sitting down next to Numbuh Three.

Kuki was sitting watching a movie with Numbuh Four and Numbuh Two. Kuki was holding a Rainbow Monkey, using it as a shield when some scary scenes came up.

Wally was sitting in front of the couch on the ground. He has been banned to sit on the ground ever since the couch accident by Abby, as he accidently shred one of the pillows with his claws of the couch.

Hoagie was sitting in the other couch, eating some potato chips. He and Wally wanted to watch Ghost rider for a long time. And after waiting so long, they finally bought the DVD when it came out.

Abby looked at Hoagie, before shaking her head. 'Numbuh five can't understand where Numbuh Two puts those potato chips. That's his second bag already.' Thought Abby, going back to her magazine.

As she read her magazine, she came across an article about dogs. In the article about dogs, they wrote all dogs like to have ear rubs. 'Interesting.' Thought Abby.

"Hey, Numbuh Three,"

"Huh?" said Kuki, looking up at her friend.

"Did you know dogs like to have ear rubs?"

"Ear rubs? What's that, Numbuh Five?"

"Scratching behind the dogs ears."

"Oooh! Sound fun! Let's try it out!"

"Emh Numbuh Three, we don't have a dog."

"Yes we do, silly!" said Kuki happy.

Abby looked confused, before getting what Kuki mean. Abby grinned evil, before she went sitting right behind Wally.

Wally didn't notice it as he was too busy watching the movie. Suddenly, he felt someone rubbing behind his ears. Wally couldn't help it, but enjoyed it, sitting in a relaxing position and slowly wagging his tail.

Kuki giggled. "Let me try!"

Abby moved her hands away, letting Kuki rub Wally's ears. Wally really enjoyed it and even held his head on one side and made movements to make Kuki rub some more when she stops for a few minutes.

'Numbuh Five guess mean all dogs it includes werewolves too.' Abby thought, smiling as Kuki rubbed Wally's ears.

Hoagie paused the movie and watched the girls, having some fun with his best friend. "Cool! Where did you learn that?"

"Well, if you read a magazine once in a while," said Abby, throwing the magazine at Hoagie. "Instead of watching movies and eating potato chips, you'll know."

At that moment, Nigel came in the room. "Hey, did anyone see my. Numbuh Three what are you doing to Numbuh Four?" Nigel said as he saw Wally drooling as Kuki was rubbing his ears.

"Giving him ear rubs, silly!"

"Ear rubs?" asked Nigel confused as he watched Wally.

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes. "Numbuh Three is just scratching Numbuh Four's ears, Numbuh One. For some reason, it's relaxing for dogs or in our case, werewolves, to be scratched behind the ears." Explained Hoagie while reading the article.

"Oh. Let me try it." Said Nigel. Before Nigel even could start rubbing Wally's ear's, Wally fell down on the ground.

Kuki and Nigel blinked, looking at their fallen comrade. "Did Numbuh Five mentioned, rubbing a werewolves ears too long would make them so relaxing that they would fall asleep?" said Abby as she looked at the two.

Kuki giggled. "That doesn't mean we still can't give him ear rubs!" Kuki said as she started to rub Wally's ear's further.

oOoOoOo

I know I should update Unknown Animal, but I just wasn't in the mood to write further on it. I've wrote this idea down a long time ago ( On last year around February I think.). I could use some distraction thought.

Don't worry, I'll promise to update the new chapter soon (and maybe it's going to be the last one of the story)

I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter, please let me also know if you want me to continue a secret in the cult de sac. (A Ed Edd n Eddy story) or not. I would so say stay tune for a new (and maybe last) story of werewolf Wally! I've got some idea's, but the story still needs a name (you can suggest some names if you want to) and I need to get a plot for it first.


End file.
